


7 Thousand

by Tower of Scrobbles (ashangel94)



Series: SBGC AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shiphaus - Freeform, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel94/pseuds/Tower%20of%20Scrobbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is the focus, jsyk. I’m not gonna try to think of a summary, because I was never good at writing those either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Hell. I wrote this at 2am, and I don’t even know. Please enjoy my first attempt at a full fic in several years. 
> 
> I don’t think there are any triggers, but if you see something of course let me know and I will gladly tag them.
> 
> AU by @hausofgreene on Tumblr

God Matt wishes he wasn’t so messed up, so he could just talk to his boys. He wishes his chest wouldn’t constrict and he wouldn’t panic when someone new asks him his own damn name.

That’s why he loves his spray paint. Because he’s always heard that a picture is worth a thousand words and when you can’t even say two words to the ones you love, well, you do the math.

He got the idea after listening to some of the other artists on one of his nights out. Watched some YouTube tutorials about the right materials to buy, and asked Bruce if he could use his garage for the day with no interruptions.

He isn’t sure how long he was in there, except that the sun was long gone by the time he was finally done. He wasn’t sure if he should actually show _them_ to the boys, spent almost an hour just sitting there doubting himself, he didn’t hear the door open.

* * *

Adam was concerned, but then again, when wasn’t he about his boys. Matt had all but barged into basecamp with his backpack bursting and locked himself away into the garage.  Adam and Bruce kept hearing Matt spraying every few minutes. 

After everything goes silent for too long in his opinion he’s worried Matt passed out from fumes. Adam swears he knocked and got no answer.

He finds Matt sitting on the floor in front of _them_ and tears immediately fall from his eyes.

“Oh Matty”

Matt whips his head around and freezes. His brain shuts down, he starts sputtering not knowing what to say at being caught with his project.

“It’s okay baby, shh, I’m sorry to burst in, but it’s been 8 hours. Now I understand why. They’re beautiful, and you are beautiful, and the boys will love them.” Adam says all this while reaching for Matt and pulling him up into a crushing hug. Matt just buries his head into Adam’s chest trying to hide his blush.

It’s the next week when Adam finally convinces Matt to show them to the rest of the boys.

Needless to say, many more tears are shed, and Matt is given more tight hugs and hard kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fin~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it. Yes, those are my paintings, I made them with spray paint in honor of Matt. He is the one I connect with probably the most out of this AU. While I do feel parts of myself in some of the boys, Matt is really special to me. Also, if you didn’t understand the title, its because there are 7 pictures, and each one is a thousand words. So again, thank you and have a wonderful rest of your day. I will be posting just the pictures themselves at a later time with an explanation to the color choices and handprints.
> 
> ~Shrimp
> 
> *First-posted on my tumblr sideblog, so if you have seen this before that is why.


End file.
